Aegis, And What It Truly Is
by silverRaindrops6
Summary: Five kids from our world go to the justice league world as a result of an ongoing Cadmus experiment.
1. Chapter 1

**Character Bio's **

Name- Jacie Anderson

Age- 15

Appearance- Brown eyes, tan, brown hair.

Name- Kyle St. John

Age- 14 1/2

Appearance- blond hair, brown eyes, pale.

Name- Nina Famer

Age- 14

Appearance- Dark skin (She's Persian), Chocolate eyes,

Black/Blue hair.

Name- Ashley Walker

Age- 15

Appearance- Dark brown hair, blue/green eyes, tan.

Name- Emma Fue

Age- 14

Appearance- Pale skin, brown/green eyes, black hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE!**

"I'm bored!" Shouted Nina to the room

"Well watch T.V. then." Replied Ashley who was reading.

"But Kyle's watching wrestling!" She complained

"Well make sundaies with Emma and me." Said Jacie calmly.

"Whatever." Mumbled Nina as she got up.

"Kyle how can you watch that stuff anyways? It's just a bunch of men jumping around in underwear." Ashley asked

"'Cause it's violent." He replied simply, still glued to the screen.

"Well then watch boxing. At least it's real."

"Boxing's not on now." He said getting agitated

"Well turn the volume down." Said Ashley still reading

"Shut Up!" he yelled.

Suddenly the T.V. went blue.

"What the Hell?" Ashley asked sitting up.

Kyle walked over to the T.V. and started hitting it, only to get zapped by lighting, The blue energy started to fill the room, and in a few seconds, everybody was gone.

**I know, the chapter was short, but I promise I'll update soon.**


	3. New Power

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE!**

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

"Oh crap! My head hurts!" I moaned sitting up. 'Wait a minute, what the Hell?' I thought looking around. It looked like I was in a cartoon! Was that even possible or am I crazy? And where was everybody? Where were Kyle and Emma and Nina and Jacie? Shit this was not my day!

I stood up and looked around. It looked like I was in an ally in some big city. Wait, a city? I don't live in a city. I live in a really small town. Where the Hell am I and how did I get here?

"Oh shit." I mumbled remembering the T.V. incident "Might as well find out where the Hell I am." I said walking out of the ally and down the street, stopping at the nearest newsstand.

"Central City, New York. Huh, where have I heard of that city before?" I mused then continued reading.

"Flash stops bank robbery?" The Flash, as in the superhero Flash? That's impossible!

"Hey kid this ain't a library, buy it or quit reading."

"Sorry." I mumbled dazed

"You should go home. It's almost eleven. You shouldn't be out here at night."

"Right, I'm on my way now. Bye." I mumbled walking away.

I'm in a cartoon, the justice league cartoon. Holy Crap! I gotta get home! I gotta get home RIGHT NOW! I thought worriedly. Then I started to run. I didn't know where I was going, but I just had to run.

"Oofh!" I grunted when I ran into someone, I twisted my ankle when I landed "I'm so sorry! I should've watched where I was going! I'm sorry!" I apologized

"It's cool! I'm okay! But are you?" asked the man

"Um, ya." I said looking at my ankle

"Here, let me help." He said kneeling down next to me gasping when my ankle straightened itself out. "What the heck?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"Um, hi! I'm Ashley Walker!" I said sticking out my hand

"Wally West." He mumbled looking at me curiously.

Holy crap! Wally West, as in the Flash! Maybe he can help me!

"You mean the Flash." I said looking at him amazed. He staggered back.

'What!" he yelled

"Ya! You're the Flash! I know this because I'm from a different world and in it you and the justice league are a T.V. show!" I babbled excitedly.

"You're crazy." He said smiling a little

"No! You have an aunt Iris, and a cousin Inez, and you have an uncle Barry Allen who was the first Flash! And you got you-." He put his hand over my mouth and pulled me into an ally.

"Who are you and who do you work for! I swear if you hurt my family I'll kill you!" He threaghtened. Maybe this wasn't a good idea

"I told you! I'm from another dimension! If you don't believe me have J'ohn read my mind!"

"Fine! I will! Lets go." He said, pressing his com link.

"J'ohn, we have a problem, a BIG problem." He spoke, then for the second time that day, I was transported to some strange place.

**Watchtower**

"Flash! What's wrong!" J'ohn yelled as we were transported to the watchtower.

"Her! She knows our identities and says she's from another world!"

"Dude, just because I know your identities doesn't mean I'm goin' to blab them to the whole fucking world! I just wanted to show you that I really am from another world. All I want is your help finding my friends and getting back!" I said, starting to get a little pissed off.

"You mean there's more of you that know our identities? Where are they!" Said Batman coming up from behind us.

"Yes, my friends, Emma, Kyle, Jacie and Nina. They're my friends, they got transported here with me."

"Where are they?" he asked glaring at me

"Don't know, when I woke up everyone was gone."

"Then how do you know they even came here with you?"

"Because I saw them go into the T.V.!" I yelled. God! Why did they have to ask so many God dam questions! I hate answering questions!

"Calm down and let J'ohn read your mind." Said Batman not breaking his composure. Bastard! But I still walked over to J'ohn.

"Fine, but you better not fry my brain! I have finals in a week and I don't want to loose any information." I said as he placed his hands on my head.

I felt him go into my mind. He was focusing on my past. I saw my fourth birthday party, then my fifth. I remembered the day we got my cat, the day my baby sister and brother were born. Then he went into my painful memories. Like my dad using heroin. Him hitting my family, and the day in court.

I was ten and sitting on the witness stand in court. The judge was asking me all these questions that I didn't understand.

"_Did you ever see daddy hit mommy?" _

"_Yes."  
"Why did he hit her?"_

"_She took ten dollars to buy groceries."_

"_Do you love your daddy?"_

_I looked at my dad sitting in the defense chair, glaring at me. I thought of all the times he hit us. Of all the times he brought us pain. I thought of the days we starved because he used all the money to buy heroin. I thought of all the times he yelled at me and called me bad names._

"_No." I answered simply, and then looked at my mom "But I love my mommy and brother and sister!" I said smiling. My mom had smiled back. Then the defense lawyer came up._

"_Are you lying to the judge to protect your mom?"_

"_No!"_

"_Do you know what will happen if you lie under oath!"_

"_If I lie to God, then that's a sin and I'll go to the bad place and suffer forever. And I don't want to do that."_

"_Well then tell the truth!" the lawyer snapped_

"_I am! Daddy hit mommy and all of us and called us names. He used grocery money to buy his medicine."_

"_See your honor, his medicine. For his health." Then mommy's layer came up and held up a bag with needles in it._

"_Is this his medicine?"_

"_Ya. Daddy has a special kind of medicine called heroin. He uses the needles to get it in."_

"_Nothing more your honor."_

J'ohn stopped reading my mind and looked at me.

"She's telling the truth. She and her friends are from another dimension. She will not tell anyone our identities. But I'm not sure about her friends."

"They wont tell! But could you just find them!"

"Can you give us a picture?" asked batman. I took one of all of us out of my pocket. It was us in front of the mall. Kyle had his arms around Emma and Nina and was sticking his tongue out. Me and Jacie's tongues were sticking out and we were holding up peace signs. Jacie did bunny ears on Kyle.

"How mature." Muttered Flash smiling

"Hey! We're kids. We can do that." J'ohn was still looking at me.

"I would like to do some tests on her." J'ohn said to Batman

"Go ahead. I'll find the friends."

"I'll go with ya! Come on Ash." Said Flash pulling me towards the med bay.

In the medbay J'ohn had me sit on a bed while he took my blood pressure, then my heartbeat and pulse. When he took out a needle I instantly thought of dad.

"I need to draw blood for a sample." He explained looking at me. I nodded and held out my arm.

"What's your blood type?" He asked

"Oh negative." I said wincing as the needle went in.

"What? Scared of needles?" Flash joked

"You could say that." I mumbled, thankful when J'ohn took the needle out. Then gasped when the hole the needle made disappeared.

"Just like before." Flash mumbled amazed. I swallowed and nodded.

"This happened to you before?" J'ohn asked

"Ya, when I ran into Flash I twisted my ankle, but um, It untwisted itself." He nodded

"You might be regenerative. I'll be right back." J'ohn stood up and walked back. I took a scalpel from the operating table.

"What are you doing?" Asked Flash worriedly

"I want to see if I _am_ regenerative." I replied, then I took the scalpel and cut my arm all the way across. Amazed when it healed imediantly. I looked at Flash.

"Cool."


	4. Weakness

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE!**

**I have decided to update because I got bored. Over 100 people have hit this story and only ONE reviewed (thank you Trrickster91 and thanks again for the advice) so if it sucks that bad at least tell me please. I'm pretty sure that anonymous reviews are enabled.**

"Well you are regenerative, the lightning probably scrambled your DNA, giving you the metahuman gene." Said J'ohn calmly as he studied my blood.

I groaned and flopped back on a bed "Great! Now I'll never be normal! This sucks!"

"No it doesn't! You can use your powers to help the people in your dimension!" The Flash said sitting down next to me

"You don't understand! There are no superheroes in my dimension! They'll probably lock me up and experiment on me!"

"No superheroes? Well then who defeats the bad guys?" Flash asked clearly not getting it

"No supervilians either. Just plain old bad non-powerful guys with guns."

"Sounds nice."

"I guess."

"Flash? She's been here for a while, why don't you get her something to eat then show her around."

"Okay, come on Ashley, let's get some food in you, you look like you need it." Said Flash studying me

# & #

"Ok, wadya' want?" He asked already piling his plate high with burgers and fries.

"I'm not really hungry, I ate before I came to this world." I replied looking uneasily at the food. When J'ohn read my mind did he find out my secret? He couldn't have, I repressed it.

"Yeah but you've been here for six hours! You must be starving." It was true, when I arrived here they did a whole bunch of tests, a psych exam, IQ tests, they tried to hypnotize me, they tried to study my physiology but I refused, then they debriefed me on my arrival here.

"I'm not hungry." I repeated

"Well at least get something to drink, don't wanna get dehydrated would you?"

"Fine, fine, I'll drink something." I said and grabbed a glass of water. It was complete silence for a few minutes, just him scarfing down food and me sipping at my water, finally he spoke.

"Since you know so much about me I think it's only fair if you tell me stuff about you." He said looking at me. I nodded, where to begin.

"Well, I live in a town called Portola Bay in southern California. I have a mom and a younger sister and brother who are twins. I'm an honor roll student, I like the rain, going to the beach, hanging out with my friends, and going to the mall."

"What about your dad?" He asked

"He was arrested for heroin and child abuse and domestic abuse when I was ten. I don't consider him my dad anymore. I don't really talk about him." I said putting on my poker face, no way was I gonna cry.

"Oh, sorry for asking." He said looking down

"It's fine, you didn't know, besides who cares about him, I never liked him anyways, he was more of an acquaintance really." I said shrugging

"So how old are you now?" Flash asked changing the subject

"Almost thirteen, my birthday is January 20, 1995." He nodded again and for a long time we were silent, I was just watching him wolf down everything in front of him.

"It must be hard having an accelerated metabolism." I noted

"Kinda, but on the bright side I can eat a ton of sugar."

'Lucky' I thought, then asked, "What is your favorite food?"

"Hamburgers! Yours?" I shrugged

"Ice cream I guess."

"What kind?"

Why did he ask all of these questions? "Low fat pistachio."

He made a face, "Yuck! My favorite ice cream is cookie dough." I nodded and started to feel really weak.

"I'm kind of tired, do you have someplace I can sleep?" He looked concerned

"Sure! But do you want to eat something first? You look kind of pale."

I shook my head "I'm fine, just tired." He nodded and lead me towards an empty room.

"Batman said you could sleep here. You sure you're okay?"

I nodded "Positive, night Flash."

"Night!" He said, and then zipped away. I layed down on the bed, it was so soft and warm. But as I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but wonder where the hell my friends were.

**So, good, bad? REVIEW! **


	5. Reunuion

**AN- Hey ya'll!! Thanks for the reviews!! To Balletangel19- yeah it would be pretty cool to live in the JL world. I like cookie dough ice cream and low fat pistachio too, but for some reason a lot of people hate it. Thanks for the advice Laura. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Kyle's P.O.V.

'Man my arm hurts! Where the hell am I? Did Jacie knock me out because I broke the T.V. or something?' I questioned myself as I slowly regained consciousness. How long was I out? I tried to sit up but couldn't, what the Hell was going on? Slowly I looked down and started cussing at the restraints holding me down. Was I in a hospital, and if so why? It only then dawned on me that something was very wrong. I looked around the room again and noticed that it had all of this lab equipment in it, and it looked like I was in a cartoon.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I screamed

"Calm down." Said a voice, I turned my head to look at the source of the sound. It was a woman with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail; she looked about thirty and was wearing a lab coat.

"Who the Hell are you and where the hell am I!" I asked not bothering to lower my voice.

"You are in a top secret government facility, that's all I can say. We were doing tests on a new experiment when you fell from the sky; you hurt your arm and have been asleep for about a day."

"Shit." I mumbled closing my eyes and leaning back.

"Can you tell us how you got here?" She asked

"Me and my friends were hanging out when the T.V. went blue, I started hitting it but it didn't work, then lightning came out of it and we were sucked into it. Wait! My friends are here too then! Where the fuck are they!" I yelled as realization dawned on me.

The lady just stared at me, her facial expression never changing, "You were found alone, I don't know where your friends are. But because you are from another dimension I'll have to call the justice league, they might know something about this." She said then briskly walked out.

**JL WATCHTOWER**

"Ashley, we might have found two of your friends. One is a boy around the age of 14 to 15 who claims the T.V. sucked him in and brought him into this world. Another is a girl your age, same story except she was found in the ocean off the coast of Japan." Superman informed.

"The boy's name is Kyle, the girl is probably Jacie. But what about Emma and Nina?" I asked.

"They haven't turned up yet, but don't worry, it's only been a day." Superman reassured me.

"You have no idea what kind of trouble Nina and Emma can get into in a day." I said. "Once they decided to make sundaes when their parents weren't home. They put the glass jar of chocolate sauce in the microwave and it exploded nearly taking out the whole wall. Then they broke the glass of cherries basically cutting themselves to death and let the ice cream melt all over the new Persian rug Emma's parents just bought. And that was only in two hours. With a whole day who knows what they can do!" I said worriedly, they were like my family; I couldn't let anything happen to them.

"They'll be okay, but now I have to take you to identify Kyle and Jacie. Right now they're in government custody."

"Custody? They're not fucking criminals!"

"We don't know if it's even them Ashley. For all we know they could be criminals." He said trying to calm me down.

"How many pre-teens do you know fall from the sky and claim the T.V. sucked them in?" I shot back.

He just sighed and led me toward a javelin. I got inside and noticed the Flash was also there along with Shayera, and Batman.

"What are we having a party? Why are ya'll here? We're just picking up my friends."

"I wanna meat your friends, and besides, we have to make sure you don't do any funny stuff."

"Hardy Har Har." I said rolling my eyes

"So where are you guys from exactly?" Shayera asked, apparently Flash hadn't told them about my life yet.

"Portola Bay, California."

"Sounds like a small town." She noted

"Yeah kinda, so where exactly are we headed?"

"Washington D.C." Batman answered not bothering to look at me. Man what was up with him? Probably didn't like babysitting little kids when he could be out killing the Joker.

"Cool." I answered and tried to steal my backpack back from Flash

**GOVERNMET FACILITY, WASHINGTON D.C.**

"Put these on young lady." A government agent said handing me an I.D. card and a bracelet.

"What's the bracelet for?" I asked

"It shocks you with 20,000 volts of electricity on command." She answered putting it on my wrist.

"Ouch!" I said trying to pull it off of me.

"It automatically connects to your skin, now follow me." She said leading us down a hallway.

"Don't bite it!" Superman said looking at me as if I was crazy.

"I don't wanna get shocked with 20,000 volts of electricity do you? That much electricity could kill me!"

"They only shock you if you try and kill them, and why dose it matter anyways? You're regenerative remember?" He replied.

"Just because I'm regenerative doesn't mean I don't feel pain!" I snapped and proceeded to bite at it.

"God you're just like a dog!" Flash joked, I glared at him.

"In here." The lady motioned to a room at the far end of the hall, I immediately ran towards it, and got zapped by that damn bracelet.

"What the fuck was that for!" I yelled at the lady.

"You looked like you were going to escape." She said simply as she put the remote away.

"It's a dead end hall you fucking retard!"

"Whoops." She said and walked away, the bitch.

I proceeded to cuss under my breath but still ran towards the door, no shock this time but the door wouldn't open.

"This is not my day!" I mumbled and pushed on it again.

"Um Ashley? It says 'pull'." Flash stated

"Crap, that's embarrassing." I said pulling on the door, and by the grace of God it opened. Hallelujah!

"ASHLEY!" Jacie screamed from the inside.

"JACIE!" I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"What about me no hug? Fine then Gosh!" Kyle said pretending to be mad. I ran over and hugged him too.

"This place if screwed up! I've been sitting in this room without nothing to do for a day! The only meal I got was worse than the cafeteria at school, and I couldn't even go to the damn bathroom alone! Someone had to go with me and stand right outside the stall!" Jacie complained. "This one guy made some smart ass comment about me so I punched him in the face, turned out I broke his jaw, didn't know I was that strong." She added shrugging.

"You think that's bad? I woke up in a hospital bed with restraints on! They didn't even feed me there! The only way I even got out of those restraints was because they were loose I guess, I dunno I just pulled hard and jumped out of the bed, then they put me in solitary confinement for three hours in a straight jacket! It was hell!" Kyle challenged.

"Whatever, let's just go." I said as we walked out of the room. Once Kyle saw the superheroes he stopped and went pale.

"Holy shit! This world really is screwed up." He mumbled as we walked out of the building, Jacie just kept on talking like everything was normal and we were at the mall or something. Hey maybe this really was just a dream!

**JL WATCHTOWER INTEROGATION ROOM #1**

**Jacie's P.O.V.**

"Jacie, that's a unique name. Is it short for anything?" Shayera asked, obviously trying to make me less nervous.

"No, it's not. Why are you guys questioning me? You know how I got here." I asked

"We need to hear your version, it might help us find Nina and Emma." Superman said

"Okay, me and Emma were making sundaes when the T.V. went blue, Kyle started hitting it and then this blue electricity shot out of it and pulled us into it. The next thing I knew I was in the ocean. I almost drowned, but the water kind of just washed me ashore, there wasn't any rip current or anything, which was odd because it was raining. Once I was on shore I kind of passed out. Then the Japanese found me and the American government people took me into custody once they found out I was from another world. Then you guys showed up." I finished talking and stared at Shayera and superman (who were the ones questioning her) waiting for their reactions.

Superman just nodded "Thanks, Shayera how about you take her to the lounge?"

"Sure, come on Jacie." She answered and led me to the lounge.

"WOW! This place rocks!" I exclaimed gaping at the big screen T.V. and video games.

"I guess so, but I guess I got used to it." she said looking around, after she finished scoping the room she turned to me. "Jacie, you really don't seem that fazed by all of this, no offense."

I looked down, "I know, it's just I keep on thinking that if I act like everything is normal, then eventually it will be you know? I guess it's just my way of dealing with things. Kyle usually broods for a couple of day's, then goes back to normal, unless his parents are screaming at him, then he yells right back and crashes at Ashley's house or mine. Ashley stops eating when something bad happens, she feels like she doesn't deserve to eat when her mom loses her job or their car breaks down, like it's all her fault. I remember when her dad was around, he would scream and cuss at her ad she would just sit there, her face blank, afterword she would stay at our houses for a couple of days or camp out at the beach. Nina hardly even lives at her house anymore, her dad's a real jackass, usually goes to Emma's or sleeps on the beach with Ash. Emma just cries, she'll just sit there on the beach and let out all of her emotions. She's the only one who cries at all."

"I thought you guy's lived in a quiet town? Ashley said it was really small."

"Our town sucks, the city is better. A lot of family's that live there are poor and the beach is dirty. I swear go to our town and hit a local bar, you'll feel like you found everyone on the FBI's most wanted list." I said shaking my head as I examined all the movies they had.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Who cares? We're all gonna hightail it out of there together once we're old enough. Why should you be sorry?"

"I meant I was sorry for asking."

I smiled "I don't blame ya, now tell me about these movies." I said motioning to the stack. She smiled and sat down.

**Yay!! I finished the chapter! R&R! Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	6. I hate pink!

**Thanks for the reviews people! Sorry I had the anonymous reviews disabled for a while, but everyone who reviewed anonymously just gave me a hard time about my grammar (which I know I should improve). **

**And guys? I know I disabled the reviews for a while and everything, but out of 509 people who hit this story only six reviewed? Please, if you have the time just hit the button and write a short message to me (No flamers please!)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

The kids had been there for five days now and no one could find Nina and Emma. Everyone, especially the kids, was getting worried. Batman had been using every strategy he knew to locate them and the others were on a constant lookout, but there were no leads at all, nothing.

"I hope they break a law or something!" Kyle moaned and put his head in his hands "At least then we'd find 'em."

"Maybe they didn't even come here, maybe they're in another world." Jacie suggested

"I doubt it, I felt both of them grab my legs before I passed out. I'm sure they're here." Ashley argued.

"Yeah, where else could they be?" Kyle agreed and looked up, turning to Jacie as she spoke.

"Maybe someone took them. You know, like Luthor or the Joker, or Cadmus? Maybe that's why we can't find them."

"God I hope not! The Joker would probably kill them slowly and we know Luthor doesn't have them, he would have called the JL for ransom by now. As for Cadmus, well, I don't know. I guess they could be there." Ashley said shaking her head

"Don't talk like that! If you say Cadmus took them then Cadmus _will _take them! It's called self-prophecy." Kyle yelled

"I'm just saying it's a possibility! We have to be prepared for the worst."

"God, my life SUCKS!" he yelled angrily and stalked out of the lounge.

Jacie turned to Ashley "This is really hitting him hard, him and Emma were like best friends."

"Yeah, remember how Nina used to joke that they were boyfriend and girlfriend? Then Kyle got really angry and wouldn't talk to her until she apologized?" Ashley reminisced.

"Ah yes, good times. Way back when we were young and innocent."

"You, innocent? That's a laugh!"

"You weren't so sweet when you were young either remember? Your dad was a flippin' drunk!"

"So, your dad walked out on you!" I shot back and smiled, it was okay when we made fun of each other's past.

"Touché." She answered and turned on the TV. to some talk show.

"Ooh keep it on this!" I told her as she was about to change the channel, "It's like Dr.Phil!"

She rolled her eyes but kept it on the channel.

"You and your dumb talk shows." She muttered picking up a magazine.

"Ha ha, now shut up and let me watch please." Jacie pretended to ignore her and kept on reading.

They had only been watching TV for two hours or so until superman walked in.

"Hey guys, it looks like you might be here for a while so Shayera and Flash are going to take you down to Earth to get some stuff."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Ashley asked

"You've been wearing them five days now."

"Fine." She contemplated, and continued to watch TV

"Sure! I love shopping! Besides, I haven't seen the sky in like a week! Do you know how sad that is?" Jacie said throwing down her magazine.

"I'll go see if Kyle wants to come, he's been bored to death up here." Ashley said and went to get Kyle.

"Is Ashley okay? She doesn't seem excited?" Superman asked as he worriedly looked after her.

"Who, Ashley? She's fine, she just hasn't gotten a lot of sleep lately, she's been really worried about Emma and Nina you know?"

He nodded, "Well go to the transporters when you get him, you know where that is, right?'

"Sure do, we'll be there in about five." She saluted him, turned off the TV then went to find Ashley and Kyle.

It didn't take long to find Ashley, she was sitting outside Kyle's door yelling at him to stop being such an ass and come on out.

"KYLE! COME ON OUT OR I'LL PUSH DOWN THE DOOR!" Jacie yelled, trying to help Ashley

"TRY IT! THIS DOOR'S MADE OF PURE STEEL! BESIDES I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

"I know you want to go Kyle, even you hate wearing the same clothes for a week, and who knows, maybe I will break down the door!" She argued

"Like I said, try it!" He challenged

"Fine! I will!"

"Um, Jacie, are you sure this is a good idea?" Ashley, who had been quiet the whole time, suddenly spoke.

Jacie shrugged, "What's the worst that could happen?" She questioned. Then ran and hit the door with all of her strength.

The door came crashing down; the sound was so loud that Ashley had to cover her ears. Steel and scraps of other metal flew everywhere, cutting them in some places. When the debris finally cleared they saw Kyle standing in the middle of the room in complete shock.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Jacie kept on repeating slowly, like she couldn't fully process what had just happened. Ashley stood there with her mouth open, trembling.

A few seconds later the Flash came running in, followed by Batman. Batman looking around the scene asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What happened here!"

The kids didn't speak, Kyle just stood in the middle of the room, Jacie kept on repeating the same three words and Ashley sank to the bottom of the floor, still trembling. Flash made his way over to her.

"Ashley, you okay? What happened?"

"Jacie knocked down the door," She gasped out "it was so loud…" She trailed off and looked at Jacie.

"How could she destroy the door like that? It was pure steel and weighed over 1,000 pounds!" Batman questioned observing the debris.

"I just ran towards the door, and it shattered, like glass…" Jacie replied and looked at her hands, which were covered in blood from hitting the door.

"Okay Jacie, you're okay. Kyle you alright?" Flash asked as Batman started cleaning up Jacie's cuts. Ashley's had already healed a long time ago.

"Oh my God, you really did knock down the door." He paused for a moment, then a huge grin spread across his face, "So fricking awesome!" he yelled

Jacie laughed a little and smiled "I guess it was cool. So what, do I have a power or something?" She asked Batman

"It appears you have enhanced strength. But we won't know for sure until we run some tests to make sure it wasn't a freak accident. Right now why don't you go down to Earth and calm your nerves. A day out might do you guys some good."

"Sure, okay, let's go guys." Ashley said and helped Jacie up. "I guess you're coming Kyle." She added and smiled at him.

"I guess, man! I'm the only one without powers now!" He complained as they walked away.

"I highly doubt that." Ashley said. "If me and Jacie got powers, chances are you and Nina and Emma will get them too. We just don't know what ones."

"She's right, don't worry about it." Flash said as he bit into one of the six hot dogs in his arms.

"Flash, where did you get all of those hot dogs?" Jacie questioned

"Food court."

"Oh yeah, you're super fast. Stupid me!" Jacie said smacking herself.

"Yeah, stupid you." Kyle repeated, grinning.

"Why you little… do you want me to smack you? I mean you _did_ just see what I did to the door, right?"

"Um, yeah, I did. Never mind." He said nervously and stood on the other side of Flash as they slowly made their way to the transporters.

"You ready?" Shayera asked when they got there.

"Yep." Ashley said as she stepped onto a space.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked

"Jacie knocked down a door." Kyle simply stated.

"Oh… wait, _what?"_

"Tell you later, lets just get out of here." Jacie said. A couple seconds later, they were transported.

6666

**LA, California**

"Hm, let's see. Gangsters, pimps, homeless people, designer stores, graffiti, expensive cars. I bet we're in Los Angeles." Ashley guesses looking around.

"Correct. Now, where do you guys want to go?" Shayera asked.

"Do they have a Kohl's or Mervyns around here?"

"Um, they have a mall." Flash said confused.

**A/N: Flash and Shayera are in normal clothes. I didn't know how to write it without sounding stupid so I'm telling you here.**

"Right, another dimension. I forgot. Let's just go to the mall." Jacie said

6666

"Urgh! Everything's in friggin' pink!" Ashley groaned as she looked at yet another bright pink top.

"That's L.A. for ya. And anyways not _everything's _in pink. They have some black stuff over there." Jacie pointed out.

"What? Where!"

"Over there." Jacie pointed to a small corner of the store.

"Thank you good lord Jesus!" Ashley said, and then ran off to the corner.

"So she hates pink?" Shayera asked.

"Yeah, so do I. It's too girly, I prefer green." Jacie responded.

"What colors do the others like?" Shayera asked a few minutes later.

"Emma likes purple, Nina likes brown, and Kyle likes red. Why do you want to know anyways?"

"Partly because I'm interested partly just to be saying something."

"Ah, well I'm done, and I think Ashley is too. Let's go find Kyle."

"You won't have to, they're right there." Shayera pointed.

"Hey what did ya get?" Jacie asked making her way over to the register.

"Some shirts, most of them red." He responded

"You have an unhealthy addiction to that color."

"Look who's talking little miss. Green. Besides Ashley has only black!"

"I have gray too!" Ashley said defensively.

"Whatever, let's just pay and get some food, I'm starving!" Flash said

"You're always hungry." Shayera muttered as they walked out of the store

Before Flash could shoot back a remark there was a loud explosion from behind them. Kyle screamed and turned around in time to see a fist being smacked into his face.

"What the Hell!" He yelled as he tried to avoid another punch.

"What are these things!" Ashley yelled, looking at the black shadows.

"Stay here." Flash ordered as he took out the black shadow that was attacking Kyle.

"Wally be careful! You're not in costume." Ashley whispered as he brought Kyle back to where they were standing.

"I kn…" He was cut off when a figure took him out from behind. Knocking him unconscious. Shayera, who was fighting two of them, noticed this and tried to help him, only to get punched square in the jaw.

"Oh crap." Jacie muttered, then started coughing as a yellow gas started to fill the mall.

"I really hate my life." Kyle muttered before passing out.

6666

**CADMUS**

**Jacie's P.O.V.**

'_Ow! Dammit! Why is it always my fucking head that gets hurt!' _I thought as I drifted back to consciousness. Where was I anyway, the only thing I remembered was the mall, then…

"Oh SHIT!" I yelled as it all came back to me.

"I see you're awake." Said a voice to my right, turning I found that it was none other than Amanda Waller, Jackass of the universe.

"Your powers of observation amaze me. Now get me out of here!"

"I can't do that, you're not even supposed to be up yet." She said as she walked over to a tray and picked up a needle.

"Don't use that thing on me!" I yelled and tried to turn away from her.

When I turned to the side I noticed four other beds with four other bodies on them. The two nearest to me made my heart stop.

"Nina, Emma." I whispered amazed. Then I felt the needle pinch me and I fell back into darkness.


	7. Authors Note!

GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!!!

I made some changes!! Yaaay!

Now if you've been paying attention, there have been some changes to chapter one, for instance, my characters are now older. When the story first started I wanted to make them really young because there was no other story where the kids were really young like that, and I also want to eventually make them a team and I thought that would be pretty stupid and dangerous if an 11 year old was fighting crime.

I have also switched around their powers!! Ashley is still regenerative though, and Jacie is still super-strong. But I started this story a looong time ago and now I don't like how I did some things.

I am also working on another chapter!!! Yaaay! But people, please be warned that I might not ever finish it! Sometimes I just get really lazy or a ton of stuff happens and it just doesn't work out. But I have a feeling I might finish it soon!

FINGERS CROSSED!! And thank you soooo much for the review newsiegirlaces!!! I am dedicating the next chapter to you since you were the one who inspired me!! Lets hear it for newsiegirl!!

Lots of love to you all!

Silverraindrops


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I am sooo sorry for not updating for a super long time! But, I have had a sever case of writers block and have been dealing with some stuff. This chappy is for newsiegirlaces, because she gave me inspiration!! And thanks to all of my other viewers!**

**Well, here's the next chapter, hope y'all like it!**

AEGIS

Amanda Waller strode into the lab, confident that unlike the Ultimatum and Royal Flush Gang, her newest creation would become unstoppable.

For almost two years now Cadmus and Lex had been working together to make the perfect team, they would be the strongest, smartest, quickest, most unstoppable beings to walk the world. Their purpose? Take down the Justice League.

Sure there were a few setbacks, only two of the five children had been teleported too Cadmus headquarters. But the teleporter wasn't exactly perfected yet, after all, most of those two years were spent constructing it and if they had taken more time then the league might become suspicious.

And it wasn't exactly wonderful that the league had found out about them. But little could be done now, Dr. Hamilton would just have to work quicker in evolving them, it shouldn't be much longer now that the two oldest children had started developing their powers, something they had thought would take months to complete. The boy however, had just started getting his, therefore Hamilton would have to do more on him.

That left the two youngest, Emma and Nina. Her 'Little Robots' as the workers called them. She had them almost completely under her control now. After weeks of isolation, starvation, and intense mind games they were almost completely docile. Which, in this buisiness, was perfect.

Glancing up at the holding tanks Waller surveyed her prey. Ashley was wildly kicking and punching the glass, screaming her lungs out, again. "Doctor, give colbalt9962 more sedative. We can't afford her self-destructive behavior now."

"Of course. It appears that due to her healing factor she is experiencing increased energy, and at times extreme emotions. The emotions though are due to her evolution of course. Once She is fully evolved it should dissapte." He explained.

"Good." She moved onto the next tank. The girl named Jacie, now known as Arsenal0563. Taking away their names was part of their 'treatment'. It seemed to be working for the younger children.

Arsenal seemed to be experiencing elevated blood pressure and extreme muscle growth, all due to her increase in strength, she told Hamilton to give her more morphine. Aresenal's strength would be a much valued power to add to her little team, in time she would be as strong as superman himself!

The other children showed signs of developing powers, the most obvious being flight which they would all get. But do to their younger age it would be impossible to see exactly _what _other abilities they would get.

Yes. In time it would all work out.

AEGIS

"This is ridiculous! They've been gone for a _month_!" Flash said angrily to Vigilante. "I mean, they could be dead! What-" He was stopped in mid-sentence by Vig's hand on his shoulder.

"I know your upset, but they're gonna be alright! From what I've gathered they've been taking care of themselves for a long time now." He comforted.

"That was with shitty parents and abuse! Not killing shadow-things and super powers!"

"Flash, I've met them before and let me tell you one thing, now I'm sure you've already noticed this but those kids are pretty darn stubborn. I've met Ashley and Jacie and Kyle, and I've seen how they take care of each other. They're gonna be alright because they _wanna_ be alright and they're too hard-headed _not _to be! Alright?" Vig gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and led him to the monitor room.

"Now come along, it's your turn for monitor duty!"

His groan was heard down the hall.

AEGIS

***Jacie**

'_Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! I need to get out of here!' _Oh my god, I'm drowning! I can't breathe, can't hear! I can't move! What's wrong with me? All I feel is WATER!

'_HELP ME!' _Why won't the words come out? Why can't anyone hear me? I need help! What's going on?

'_I want my friends!'_

*******Emma**

For the third time that month I feel myself being pulled out of the cool, wet, darkness. I know exactly what's going to happen next. More torture, pain, lonlieness. I don't know where I am, it looks familiar, but I just can't place it!

I want my 'siblings'. I want Jacie, Nina, Ashley, and Kyle. I miss them so much it hurts! A different kind of pain than the torture, a heart-wrenching stabbing ache that's buried deep in my chest.

I miss Joy, I miss hope, I miss the ocean, light, warmth.

I miss my siblings.

And I really, really, don't want to die.

AEGIS

**Well, it's pretty short, I know. And I think the ending was a tad bit morbid. But I wanted to give you guys something tonight. **

**Thanks for all the support! **

**Silveraindrops**


	9. Insight

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, hop this doesn't suck!**

**Warning!: This chapter is a little on the dark side, but it's meant to give an insight on what's going on during they're captivity. Remember, I changed the ages on the kids so now they are significantly older!**

"What is your name?" Said the intercom

"Alline" Muttered the black haired girl

She was sitting in a pure white room, strapped to metal chair. Her hair was dirty, her face unwashed, the only thing sanitary about her was the starched-white prison clothes she wore.

Prison

More like Hell

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" She let out a sharp cry and began to sob, only to scream out again, she had forgotten, no emotions. No anger, fear, sadness, happiness, nothing. NOTHING!

"Alignment! You know the rules, you broke them, you have to be punished. Was last time not enough for you? Need I remind you of the electrical current running through that chair?" The voice spoke

"I am sorry, I will try harder." The girl murmered, she was learning how to make the pain go away, to become someone else. The trick was to forget everything. Float away.

"You better!" The machine clicked off

Nina was alone again.

AEGIS

"And the green grass grows all around all around, oh the green grass gro-"

"Massile!" A voice yelled

"Sir!" The pale fourteen-year-old answered

"Target practice, NOW!"

"Yes SIR!" Massile briskly jogged out of the metal room and into the hall, then made his way down the corridor. No way in seven hells was he going back to that tank. He just got out.

Kyle knew what was going on, he wasn't an idiot. He knew they were trying to morph him into a weapon, heck "Massile" was just a play on of the word "Missile", honestly, how stupid _were_ these guys.

The JL would find them. That's what they do.

Yep, anyday now.

He sighed and started sprinting, not wanting to be late. He wasn't an idiot, one slip up and he was back in the tank.

He was NOT a failure.

'_Just breathe'_ he reminded himself _'take a deep breath and suck it up, _

_You_

_Will_

_NOT_

_Lose to them!'_


End file.
